1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to determining the position of display devices.
2. Background Art
Computing devices, such as desktop computers and laptop computers, may have the ability to utilize multiple discrete display devices, such as CRT monitors or LCD panels, to increase the amount of user interface space that a user can view. For example, a desktop computer user may use two monitors and typically have an e-mail program displaying on one monitor, and a word processing program displaying on the other. Similarly, a laptop user may extend the usable display of the laptop by connecting a LCD panel.
Configuring the positioning of multiple displays is typically done using menu options or other configuration options provided by a user's operating system. An operating system's display preferences may allow the user to select whether a particular display is to the right or to the left of another display, which display should be used as the primary display, and other similar options.
As the price of such displays has been decreasing, more users have been using multiple displays. Users not familiar with the various display options provided by an operating system may find it difficult or confusing to configure the positioning of their display devices. Further, as the number of displays a user has grows, the complexity of the menu options similarly grows. Displays may be moved from one position to another. Each time a display is moved, a user may need to reconfigure the menu options in the operating system. Thus, what is needed are a method and system of automatically configuring positioning of display devices.